1. Field
The present disclosure relates to network monitoring and troubleshooting. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting faults in data paths in a communication network.
2. Related Art
As more mission-critical applications are being implemented in data communication networks, high-availability operation is becoming progressively more important for network architects. It is often desirable to have a diagnostic tool that can detect and identify a failure point within the network. In the past, various types of mechanisms have been implemented to monitor, diagnose, and troubleshoot networks. For example, in a Fibre Channel (FC) network, an extended link services (ELS) frame, such as an Echo frame, can be used to test link connectivity. Similarly, in an Internet Protocol (IP) network, a host can “ping” another node to test the connectivity between these two nodes.
However, these current network diagnostic tools do not always meet the demands of a complex network. More specifically, when multiple paths exist between two nodes, the Echo or ping function cannot provide detailed information of all possible paths.